YuYu Hakusho A to Z
by thebookhobbit
Summary: Twenty-six one-sentance challanges, each based on a seperate letter of the alphabet. Characters include everyone from Atsuko to Kurama to Yanagisawa. T for safety.


YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, and the idea of one-word challanges belongs, I think, to Livejournal. I dunno, that's what I ripped it off of. :3**_

* * *

_**

**_A is for angry  
_**Hiei was angry for so long that when he began to soften and calm, it felt strange.

**_B is for busy  
_**Yusuke was extremely busy in the Makai, and anyway, it gave him an excuse not to go back and see the look on Keiko's face if she said she'd found someone else.

_**C is for careful  
**_Kurama was always careful in choosing to care for someone, because he never knew when his past would catch up with him and someone else would be stuck in the wake.

_**D is for dead  
**_When Kuwabara saw that the Ichigaki three weren't dead, he wanted to leap for joy, but in his state that might have been dangerous.

_**E is for exterminate  
**_At that moment when he opened the door, Sensui's last bit of innocence was exterminated, and he knew the rest of human kind had to follow.

_**F is for flying  
**_When Jin was flying, he could imagine for just one moment the rest of the world had faded away and that he'd never have to go back there again, never have to fight just because some foul-smelling oddball and that cold-hearted Risho willed it.

_**G is for grip  
**_Hiei's grip on the sword never loosened; he couldn't let the Dragon of the Darkness Flame win because what kind of pathetic fool lets his own attack take him?

_**H is for hiruseki  
**_Hina's tears rolled around her like a shining curtain of hard little dewdrops as her baby, her child, her boy, was thrown off the cliff by the only person in the world she ever trusted.

_**I is for invincible  
**_Toguro had considered himself invincible, untouchable, and above it all, but Genkai came and showed him different, and then when he thought again that he was past it, Yusuke Urameshi came along and proved him wrong once again.

_**J is for joy  
**_Botan was always joyful and it boggled everyone's mind how she could be such an optimist in a world full of darkness.

_**K is for kiss  
**_When their lips softly touched in their second kiss (well, first that Yusuke was really alive for), it startled Yusuke to an extent that in three years she hadn't found another guy.

_**L is for light  
**_All Touya really wanted was some light, and it took him a long time to realize that the light he wanted could be found in Jin, his best friend.

_**M is for mother  
**_Atsuko knew she would never really be a good mother so she went out on binges and drank herself silly, and at night she prayed that if God ever granted any request of hers, this would be it- let Yusuke grow up to be better than she had.

_**N is for never  
**_Shizuru would have never predicted that Sakyo was going to kill himself with a collapsing stadium, no matter how strong her sixth sense got, and she had a feeling that even if she could it wouldn't have prepared her for the hurt.

**_O is for obsolete  
_**The fact was, Bakken always felt obsolete surrounded by his incredible teammates, so when he saw the chance to take out one of the Urameshi team, he jumped at it.

_**P is for penguin  
**_When Kuwabara talked about marriage, Yukina was confused, so he had to explain it as the human's way of mating for life, like penguins- which caused her to giggle so hard he wasn't sure if she really got it.

_**Q is for quest  
**_Suzuka's lifelong quest for recognition and fame was near on par with Shishiwakamaru's, and perhaps this was why they got along.

_**R is for regret  
**_Kurama had to live with the regret that he'd killed so many innocents in his lifetime, because no matter how much his personality changed from Yoko's, he knew the innocence would never return.

_**S is for Siblings  
**_For one instant when Hiei told Yukina he was her brother, she felt hurt because he'd lied to her, but it was instantly overwhelmed by the ocean of joy brought on by the knowledge that they were siblings.

_**T is for torn  
**_Genkai was torn between the worry that Yusuke would die trying to absorb the orb into his body and the fear that he would never be able to fight Toguro any other way.

_**U is for ugly  
**_Mitari, Seaman, was convinced that humans were ugly and evil and needed to be destroyed, because that tape had shown him the worst of human nature; but when Kuwabara carried him on his back, the Seaman realized that maybe his own kind weren't so bad all the time.

_**V is for vision  
**_With his glasses knocked off as they were, Kaito's vision became blurred, and picked them up from where they late, swore that one day he'd beat Shuichi one day, and told himself that if he ever got his own little world, there would be no violence.

_**W is for wish  
**_Yagisawa wished the voices in his head would just shut up so he could be himself for a little while, because the people he copied stayed there and there was never really any peace.

**_X is for xenophobia  
_**Natural distrust of strangers or no, Sniper ended up putting away his xenophobia and trusting Sensui full-force.

_**Y is for yellow  
**_Kido's yellow hair was matted with blood, his spine was severed, he couldn't move, but somehow, somehow, he had to tell Yusuke...

_**Z is for zest  
**_Koenma was sure that without such a crazy Spirit Detective, his world would have been boring, with much less zest and far more paperwork- although, perhaps, without all the disturbance caused by Yusuke and company, the paperwork might have lessed.

* * *

Holy moly, that's the longest thing I've got on here. Nearly onethousad words.  
I should be working on the "Kuwabara: Owner's Guide and Mantinence Manual" but here I am, fiddling with the alphabet. I heard one lady say that one-word sentance themes were really hard to write, but this was one of the easiest things evur. :'D  
So much fun.  
Anyway, there were a few ideas I really wanted to use, but didn't end up doing so. I tried to inclued as many of the minor characters as possible. See if you can guess, from this, who may favorite characters are.  
Um, yeah. Basically I just picked a word I thought I could work with for each letter- no real plotting other than that. I'm pretty pleased with most of them, although a few I don't like. Xenophobia, for instance. But what do you do with X? Not much.  
Well, this was my first try...review?


End file.
